Elvish optimism
by Cailinn
Summary: The story of Aragorn and Arwen. But not as you think. Very different. Unfortunately in German, jokes are rubbish in English!!


A/N: We tried on a translation, but it just sounded awful. The jokes have gone with the wind and vanished into thin air.You also should know that both of us hate the name Estel. But actually we LOVE the book!!! Some of the jokes refer to the comic film (for example Winnetou) or the parody 'Bored of the Rings' (Harvard Lampoon).  
  
This is the story as Tolkien wrote it, we only changed it in an (un)suitable way. Please r/r  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything except our annotations, furtheron we have no money, so don't sue us.hey, it's just for fun!  
  
  
  
Die Erzählung von Aragorn und Arwen  
  
Aus den Annalen der Könige und Herrscher  
  
  
  
"Arador war der Großvater des Königs. Sein Sohn Arathorn hielt um Gilraen die Schöne an, die Tochter von Dírhael, der selbst ein Nachkomme von Aranarth war. Dírhael war gegen diese Heirat; den Gilraen war jung und hatte noch nicht das Alter erreicht, in dem die Frauen der Dúnedain gewöhnlich heirateten.  
  
"Überdies", sagte er, "ist Arathorn ein ernster Mann und volljährig, und er wird früher Stammesführer werden, als die Menschen erwarten; dennoch sagt mein Herz voraus, dass sein Leben kurz sein wird."  
  
Aber Ivorven, seine Frau, die auch voraussehend war, antwortete optimistisch: "Um so mehr ist Eile geboten! Die Tage verdunkeln sich vor dem Sturm, und große Dinge werden kommen. Wenn die beiden jetzt heiraten, mag Hoffnung für unser Volk geboren werden, aber wenn sie es aufschieben, wird die Hoffnung nicht kommen, solange dieses Zeitalter währt."  
  
Und es geschah, als Arathorn und Gilraen erst ein Jahr verheiratet waren, dass Arador in den Kaltfelsen nördlich von Bruchtal von Bergtrollen überwältigt und erschlagen wurde; und Arathorn wurde Stammesführer der Dúnedain. Im nächsten Jahr gebar Gilraen ihm einen Sohn, und er wurde Aragorn genannt. Aber Aragorn war erst zwei Jahre alt, als Arathorn mit Elronds Söhnen gegen die Orks ausritt und durch einen Orkpfeil getötet wurde, der ihm das Auge durchbohrte; wie EKELHAFT!!! und so erwies es sich, dass er für einen seines Geschlechts wirklich kurz gelebt hatte, denn er war sechzig, als er fiel.  
  
Da wurde Aragorn, der jetzt Isildurs Erbe war, mit seiner Mutter in Elronds Haus gebracht, um dort zu leben; und Elrond vertrat Vaterstelle an ihm, diese Formulierung ist definitiv einer der wenigen Fehlgriffe dieses Autors hier..., und gewann ihn lieb wie einen eigenen Sohn. Doch wurde er Estel genannt, das heißt 'Hoffnung', und er wurde so genannt, auch wenn der Name schon in diesen Tagen scheiße klang, und sein wirklicher Name und Stammbaum wurden auf Elronds Geheiß geheim gehalten; denn die Weisen wussten damals, dass der Feind danach trachtete, Isildurs Erben zu entdecken, wenn es auf Erden einen gab. Außerdem stellte der Name allein schon einen Grund dar....  
  
Aber als Estel erst zwanzig Jahre alt war, geschah es, dass er nach großen Taten gemeinsam mit Elronds Söhnen nach Bruchtal zurückkehrte; und Elrond blickte ihn an und war froh, denn er sah, dass er schön und edel und früh zum Manne geworden war, obwohl er an Körper und Geist noch wachsen würde. An diesem Tag nannte ihn Elrond bei seinem richtigen Namen und sagte ihm, wer er sei und wessen Sohn; und er übergab ihm die Erbstücke seines Hauses.  
  
"Hier ist Barahirs Ring", sagte er und seine Worte waren aufmunternd, wie immer, "das Zeichen, dass wir weitläufig verwandt sind; und dass du im übrigen mit meiner Tochter verwandt bist. Fällt das eigentlich niemandem auf? Und hier sind die Bruchstücke von Narsil. Mit ihnen magst du noch große Taten vollbringen wenn wir sie in ein paar Jahren mal wieder zamschweißen; denn ich sage voraus, dass deine Lebensspanne länger sein wird als das Maß der Menschen, es sei denn, Unheil befällt dich oder du bestehst die Prüfung nicht. Doch wird die Prüfung schwer und lang sein. Das Szepter von Annúminas halte ich zurück, denn du musst es erst verdienen."  
  
Am nächsten Tag ging Aragorn um die Zeit des Sonnenuntergangs allein im Wald spazieren, und er war frohen Muts; und er sang, denn er war voller Hoffnung, und die Welt war schön und jemand hatte Eierkuchen gebacken mit Friede und Freude und die Vöglein sangen und ein Regenbogen und so weiter und so. Und plötzlich, als er noch sang, sah er eine Maid zwischen den weißen Birkenstämmen über einen grünen Rasen gehen; und er blieb erstaunt stehen und dachte, er habe sich in einem Traum verirrt, oder aber er habe die Gabe der Elbensänger, die die Dinge, von denen sie singen, vor den Augen ihrer Zuhörer erscheinen lassen können indem sie ihnen vermutlich was ins Bier kippen. LSD oder so. Denn Aragorn hatte einen Teil des Liedes von Lúthien gesungen, das von der Begegnung von Lúthien und Beren im Wald von Neldoreth erzählt. Und siehe! da wandelte Lúthien vor seinen Augen in Burchtal, angetan von einem Umhang aus Silber und Blau, schön wie die Dämmerung in Elbenheim; ihr dunkel Haar wehte in einem plötzlichen Wind, so ähnlich wie in einem Edelporno, und ihre Stirn war mit Edelsteinen wie mit Sternen geschmückt.  
  
Einen Augenblick starrte Aragorn sie schweigend an, aber da er fürchtete, dass sie davongehen könnte und nie wieder zu sehen sein würde, rief er: Tinúviel! Tinúviel!, wie Beren es in der Altvorderenzeit getan hatte.  
  
Da wandte sich die Maid um und lächelte und sagte: "Wer seid ihr? und warum ruft ihr mich mit diesem Namen?"  
  
Und er antwortete: "Weil ich glaubte, Ihr wäret wirklich Lúthien Tinúviel, von der ich sang. Aber wenn ihr nicht sie seid, dann seid ihr ihr Ebenbild."  
  
"Das haben schon viele gesagt", antwortete sie ernst. "Doch ihr Name ist nicht meiner. Obwohl mein Schicksal dem ihren nicht unähnlich sein wird. Aber wer seid ihr?"  
  
"Estel wurde ich genannt", sagte er. "Aber der Name war so scheiße und nun bin ich Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Isildurs Erbe, Herr der Dúnedain und wie Ihr sicher merkt, habe ich viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiele Namen." Doch während er das noch sagte, spürte er, dass diese edle Herkunft, über die sein Herz sich gefreut hatte, jetzt wenig wert war und nichts im Vergleich zu ihrer Würde und Lieblichkeit.  
  
Aber sie lachte fröhlich und sagte: "Dann sind wir weitläufig verwandt. Das merkt zwar keiner und es ist allen wurscht aber ist ja auch egal. Jedenfalls: Denn ich bin Arwen, Elronds Tochter, und werde auch Undómiel genannt."  
  
"Oft erlebt man", sagte Aragorn, "dass Männer in gefährlichen Zeiten ihren größten Schatz verstecken. Doch staune ich über Elrond und Eure Brüder; denn obwohl ich in diesem Haus seit meiner Kindheit gelebt habe, habe ich nie ein Wort über Euch gehört. Wie kommt es, dass wir uns niemals begegnet sind? Gewiss hat euer Vater euch nicht in seiner Schatzkammer eingeschlossen?"  
  
"Nein", sagte sie und schaute hinauf zum Gebirge, das sich im Osten erhob. "Ich habe eine Zeitlang im Lande der Sippe meiner Mutter gelebt, im fernen Lothlórien. Erst vor kurzem bin ich zurückgekehrt, um meinen Vater wieder zu besuchen. Es sind viele Jahre vergangen, seit ich in Imladris weilte."  
  
Da wunderte sich Aragorn, denn sie schien ihm nicht älter zu sein als er, der er nicht mehr als zwanzig Jahre in Mittelerde gelebt hatte. Doch Arwen schaute ihn in die Augen und sagte: "Wundert Euch nicht! Denn Elronds Kinder haben das Leben der Eldar."  
  
Da war Aragorn verlegen, denn er sah das Elbenlicht in ihren Augen, das man wohl mit irgend einem Schalter anknipsen kann, und die Weisheit vieler Tage; doch seit dieser Stunde liebte er Arwen Undómiel, Elronds Tochter.  
  
In den folgenden Tagen war Aragorn schweigsam, und seine Mutter nahm wahr, dass ihm irgend etwas Seltsames widerfahren war; und schließlich gab er ihren Fragen nach und erzählte ihr von der Begegnung in der Dämmerung unter den Bäumen."  
  
"Mein Sohn", sagte Gilraen, aufmunternd wie eh und je, "dein Ziel ist hoch, selbst für den Nachkommen vieler Könige. Denn dies ist die edelste und schönste Frau, die jetzt auf Erden wandelt. Und es ziemt sich nicht, dass Sterbliche in die Elbensippe einheiraten."  
  
"Dennoch haben auch wir einen Anteil an dieser Sippe", sagte Aragorn, "wenn die Geschichte meiner Vorväter wahr ist, die ich erfahren habe."  
  
"Sie ist wahr", sagte Gilraen, "aber das ist lange her und war in einem anderen Zeitalter dieser Welt, ehe unser Geschlecht gemindert wurde. Deshalb bin ich ängstlich; denn ohne das Wohlwollen von Herrn Elrond werden Isildurs Erben bald ihr Ende finden. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du in dieser Frage auf Elronds Wohlwollen rechnen kannst."  
  
"Bitter werden dann meine Tage sein, und einsam werde ich durch die Wildnis wandern", sagte Aragorn.  
  
"Das wird wahrlich dein Schicksal sein", sagte Gilraen optimistisch; aber obwohl auch sie in einem gewissen Maße die Voraussicht ihres Volkes besaß, sagte sie nichts mehr zu ihm von ihrer Vorahnung, und sie sprach auch mit niemandem über das, was ihr Sohn ihr gesagt hatte.  
  
Aber Elrond sah viele Dinge den ganzen Tag, so wie jeder normale Mensch eben auch und las in vielen Herzen, zumindest in denen, die er aufschnipseln konnte. Daher rief er eines Tages, als das Jahr sich neigte, Aragorn in sein Gemach und sagte fröhlich eine heitere Prophezeiung auf, so wie er oft positive Dinge sprach: "Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Herr der Dúnedain, höre mich an! Ein großes Schicksal erwartet dich. Entweder wirst du höher aufsteigen als alle deine Vorväter seit Elendils Tagen, oder du wirst mit allen, die von deiner Sippe noch übrig sind, in die Dunkelheit stürzen. Viele Jahre der Prüfung liegen vor dir. Du sollst weder eine Frau nehmen, noch dich mit einer verloben, ehe deine Zeit gekommen und du dich dessen würdig erweist. Das passt zwar eigentlich nicht zum Thema aber ist ja egal."  
  
Da war Aragorn verwirrt und sagte: "Kann es sein, dass meine Mutter davon gesprochen hat?"  
  
"Nein, wahrlich nicht", sagte Elrond, "Deine Augen haben dich verraten. Doch spreche ich nicht von meiner Tochter allein. Du sollst dich vorläufig mit keines Mannes Kind verloben. Über die Kinder von Frauen reden wir später. Doch was Arwen die Schöne, Herrin von Imladris und Lórien, Abenstern ihres Volkes betrifft, so ist sie von edlerer Herkunft als du, und sie hat schon so lange in der Welt gelebt, dass du nur wie ein einjähriger Schößling neben einer jungen Birke von vielen Sommern bist. Das mit der jungen Birke ist zwar unlogisch, aber das macht nichts weil alles was ich sage irgendwie unlogisch ist. Sie steht zu hoch über dir. Und so, glaube ich, mag es auch ihr erscheinen. Doch selbst wenn dem nicht so wäre und ihr Herz sich dir zuwendete, würde ich mich dennoch grämen wegen des Schicksals, das uns auferlegt ist."  
  
"Was für ein Schicksal ist das?", fragte Aragorn.  
  
"Dass sie, solange ich hier weile, mit der Jugend der Eldar leben soll", antwortete Elrond. "Und wenn ich scheide, soll sie mit mir gehen, wenn das ihre Wahl ist."  
  
"Ich sehe", sagte Aragorn, "dass ich meine Augen auf einen Schatz gerichtet habe, der nicht weniger teuer ist als Thingols Schatz, den Beren einst begehrte. Das ist mein Schicksal." Dann plötzlich kam ihm die Voraussicht seines Geschlechts in Gestalt einer fliegenden Glühbirne vorbei, und er sagte ganz unverbindlich: "Doch seht, Herr Elrond, die Jahre Eures Verweilens hier nähern sich ihrem Ende, und Eure Kinder müssen bald vor die Wahl gestellt werden, sich entweder von Euch oder von Mittelerde zu trennen."  
  
"Fürwahr", sagte Elrond. "Bald nach unserer Ansicht, obgleich noch viele Jahre der Menschen vergehen müssen. Doch für meine geliebte Arwen wird es keine Wahl geben, es sein denn, dass du, Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, zwischen uns trittst, so dass es für einen von uns, für dich oder für mich, eine bittere Trennung bis über das Ende der Welt hinaus gibt. Du weißt noch nicht, was du von mir begehrst." Er seufzte, und nach einer Weile sah er den jungen Mann ernst an und sagte: "Die Jahre werden bringen, was sie wollen. Wir werden nicht mehr davon sprechen, ehe viele davon vergangen sind. Die Tage werden dunkel, und es wird viel Unheil kommen."  
  
Dann nahm Aragorn liebevoll von Elrond Abschied; und am nächsten Tag sagte er seiner Mutter Lebewohl und dem Haus von Elrond und Arwen, und er ging hinaus in die Wildnis. Fast dreißig Jahre mühte er sich in der Sache gegen Sauron; und er wurde ein Freund Gandalfs des so Weißen, dass...naja, von dem er viel Weisheit erlangte. Mit ihm unternahm er viele lustige, gefährliche Kaffeefahrten, aber im Laufe der Zeit ging er öfter allein. Seine Wege waren hart und lang, und mit der Zeit bekam er ein etwas grimmiges Äußeres, es sei denn, er lächelte zufällig; und doch erschien er den Menschen der Ehrerbietung würdig wie ein König in der Verbannung, wenn er seine wahre Gestalt nicht verbarg: ein niedlicher Indianer in Minirock und überdimensionaler Gürtelschnalle. Denn er ging in vielen Verkleidungen und errang Ruhm unter vielen Namen. Er ritt im Heer der Rohirrim und focht für den Herrn von Gondor zu Lande und zur See; und in der Stunde des Sieges verschwand er dann und die Menschen des Westens wussten nichts mehr von ihm, und allein ging er weit in den Osten und tief in den Süden, erforschte die Herzen der Menschen, der bösen und guten, und deckte die Verschwörungen und Pläne von Saurons Dienern auf. Kurz gesagt: er hatte irgendwie die perfekte Mischung von den Genen von James Bond und Mulder abgekriegt. Von Winnetou ganz zu schweigen.  
  
So wurde er schließlich der tapferste der Lebenden Menschen, das wusste zwar außer uns mal wieder keiner, aber anscheinend geht das bei denen eh nicht so genau, bewandert in ihren Künsten und Überlieferungen und doch war er mehr als sie; denn er war elbenweise und schlumpfensuper, und es war ein Glanz in seinen Augen den, wenn sie aufleuchteten - also quasi hat er auch noch den Lichtschalter geerbt- , wenige ertragen konnten. Sein Gesicht war traurig und streng wegen des Schicksals, dass ihm auferlegt war, und dennoch hegte er Hoffnung in den Tiefen seines Herzens, aus dem zu Zeiten Fröhlichkeit hervorsprudelte wie eine Quelle aus dem Felsen.  
  
Es geschah, als Aragorn neunundvierzig Jahre alt war, dass er aus Gefahren in den finsteren Gemarkungen - was zum Teufel ist eine Gemarkung? - von Mordor zurückkehrte, wo Sauron jetzt wieder wohnte und mit Bösem beschäftigt war - mit Bösem beschäftigt war? Na, wie klingt denn das... Aragorn war erschöpft und wollte nach Bruchtal gehen und vor lauter Erschöpfung wäre er am liebsten gleich den ganzen Weg gesprintet, und dort eine Weile rasten, ehe er sich in ferne Länder aufmachte; und auf seinem Weg kam er zu dem Grenzen von Lórien, und Frau Galadriel gewährte ihm Zutritt zu dem verborgenen Land.  
  
Er wusste es nicht, aber Arwen Undómiel war auch dort und lebte wieder eine Zeitlang bei der Sippe ihrer Mutter. Sie war wenig verändert, denn die sterblichen Jahre gingen an ihr vorüber. Doch ihr Gesicht war ernster, und selten hörte man jetzt ihr Lachen. Aber Aragorn war nun körperlich und geistig zu voller Größe herangereift und sah aus wie ein ROTER Apfel, und Galadriel gebot ihm, seine abgetragene Kleidung abzulegen, und dann tüdltü und das überspringen wir und sie - das überspringen wir auch - und sie kleidete ihn in Silber und Weiß mit einem elbengrauem Mantel und einem leuchtenden Edelstein auf der Stirn mit dem er sich in unterirdischen Gängen elbensuper taschenlampenmäßig rumtreiben konnte. Da schien er mehr zu sein als ein Mensch irgendeiner Art und sah eher aus wie ein Fürst der Elben von den Inseln im Westen. Und so war es, dass Arwen ihn nach ihrer langen Trennung wiedersah; und als er unter den mit goldenen Blüten beladenen Bäumen von Caras Galadon auf sie zuging, war ihre Wahl getroffen und ihr Schicksal  
  
Dann wanderten sie eine Zeitlang zusammen in den Hainen von Lothlórien, und nicht nur das und ähm, bis es Zeit für ihn war aufzubrechen. Und am Abend des Mittsommertages gingen Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn und Arwen, Elronds Tochter zu dem Schönen Berg Cerin Amroth in der Mitte des Landes, und barfuß schritten sie über das unsterbliche Gras und trugen ihre Birkenstockschuhe in der Hand, in dem elanor und niphredil blühten. Und dort auf jenem Berg blickten sie nach Osten auf den Schatten und nach Westen auf die Dämmerung und sie gelobten einander Treue und waren froh.  
  
Und Arwen sagte: "Dunkel ist der Schatten, und doch freut sich mein Herz; denn Ihr, Estel, werdet unter den Großen sein, deren Tapferkeit ihn vernichten wird."  
  
Aber Aragorn antwortete: "Ach, ich kann es nicht voraussehen, und wie es geschehen wird, ist mir verborgen. Doch mit Eurer Hoffnung will ich hoffen. Und den Schatten weise ich entschieden zurück. Aber auch die Dämmerung, Herrin, ist nicht für mich. Denn ich bin sterblich, und wenn ihr zu mir haltet, Abendstern, dann müsst auch Ihr der Dämmerung entsagen. Ganz unverbindlich, natürlich."  
  
Und sie stand still da wie ein weißer Baum und blickte gen Westen, und schließlich sagte sie: "Ich will zu Euch halten, Dúnadan, und mich von der Dämmerung abwenden. Doch dort liegt das Land meines Volkes und auf lange das Heim meiner ganzen Sippe." Sie lebte ihren Vater sehr.  
  
Als Elrond von der Wahl seiner Tochter hörte, schwieg er still, obwohl sein Herz kummervoll war und das lang befürchtete Schicksal keineswegs leichter zu ertragen fand. Aber als Aragorn wieder nach Bruchtal kam, rief er ihm zu sich und sagte aufmunternd: "Mein Sohn, es kommen Jahre, da die Hoffnung schwinden wird, und wenig von dem, was nach ihnen kommt, ist mir klar. Und jetzt liegt ein Schatten zwischen uns. Vielleicht ist es so bestimmt worden, dass durch meinen Verlust das Königtum der Menschen wieder hergestellt werden kann. Obwohl ich dich liebe sage ich dennoch zu dir: Arwen Undómiel soll nicht um einer geringeren Sache willen das Vorrecht ihres Lebens mindern. Sie soll nicht Braut eines geringeren Menschen sein als des Königs von Gondor und Arnor. Selbst unser Sieg kann mir sann nur Kummer und Trennung bringen - aber dir die Hoffnung auf Glück für eine Weile. Wehe, mein Sohn! Ich fürchte, dass Arwen zuletzt das Schicksal der Menschen hart erschienen mag."  
  
Und dabei blieb es danach zwischen Elrond und Aragorn, und sie sprachen nicht mehr über diese Angelegenheit; aber Aragorn ging wieder hinaus zu Gefahr und Mühsal. Und während die Welt dunkler und Mittelerde von Furcht befallen wurde, da Saurons Macht wuchs und Barad-dûr sich immer höher und stärker erhob, blieb Arwen in Bruchtal, und wenn Aragorn unterwegs war, wachte sie aus der Ferne in Gedanken über ihn; und voll Hoffnung machte sie für ihn ein großes, königliches, elbenschlumpfenstarkes Banner, wie es nur einer entfalten kann, der Anspruch auf das Herrschaftsgebiet der Númenórer und auf Elendils Erbe erhebt.  
  
Nach ein paar Jahren nahm Gilraen Abschied von Elrond und kehrte zu ihrem eigenen Volk in Eriador zurück und lebte dort allein; und selten sah sie ihren Sohn wieder, denn er verbrachte viele Jahre in fernen Ländern. Doch einmal, als Aragorn in den Norden zurückgekehrt war, kam er zu ihr, und sie sagte ihm, ehe er wieder fortging:  
  
"Dies ist unser letzter Abschied, Estel, mein Sohn. Ich wollte mich noch für den Namen entschuldigen und außerdem bin ich gealtert durch Sorgen wie einer der geringeren Menschen; und nun, da sie sich nähert, kann ich der Dunkelheit unserer Zeit die sich über Mittelerde zusammenzieht, nicht ins Auge sehen. Ich werde Mittelerde bald verlassen."  
  
Aragorn versuchte, sie zu trösten, und sagte: "Dennoch mag es Helligkeit nach der Dunkelheit geben; und wenn, dann hätte ich gern, dass du sie siehst und froh bist."  
  
Aber die antwortete nur mit diesem linnod:  
  
Onen i-Estel Edian, ú-chebin estel anim ,  
  
und Aragorn ging schweren Herzens von dannen. Gilraen starb vor dem nächsten Frühling.  
  
So zogen sich die Jahre hin bis zum Ringkrieg, von dem anderswo mehr gesagt wird: wie die Mittel und Wege enthüllt wurden, durch die Sauron überwältigt werden könnte, und wie über die Hoffnung hinaus Hoffnung sich erfüllte. Und es geschah, dass in der Stunde der Niederlage Aragorn vom Meer heraufkam und Arwens Banner in der Schlacht auf den Pelennor-Feldern entrollte, und an diesem Tag wurde er zuerst als König begrüßt. Und als die ganzen lästigen Nebensächlichkeiten endlich getan waren, trat er das Erbe seiner Väter an und erhielt die Krone von Gondor  
  
und das Szepter von Arnor; und am Mittsommertag im Jahr des Sturzes von Sauron legte Elrond die Hand von Arwen Undómiel in seine Hand, und in der Stadt der Könige wurden sie einander angetraut. Angetraut? Das Wort kennt nicht mal der Computer.  
  
So endete das Dritte Zeitalter mit Sieg und Hoffnung; doch schmerzlich war bei allem Leid jenes Zeitalters der Abschied von Elrond und Arwen, denn sie wurden getrennt durch das Meer und einen Tod über das Ende der Welt hinaus. Als der Große Ring vernichtet wurde und die Drei ihrer Macht beraubt waren, da wurde Elrond schließlich müde und verließ Mittelerde, um niemals zurückzukehren. Aber Arwen wurde eine sterbliche Frau, und doch war es nicht ihr Los zu sterben, ehe alles, was sie gewonnen hatte, verloren war. Als Königin der Elben und Menschen lebte die mit Aragorn sechsmal zwanzig Jahre in Herrlichkeit und Glück; doch zuletzt spürte die das Herannahen des Alters und sie wusste, dass die Spanne seines Lebens ihrem Ende zuging, so lang es auch gewesen war. Da sagte Aragorn zu Arwen:  
  
"Nun, Frau Abendstern, Schönste in der Welt und Geliebteste, vergeht meine Welt. Sehet! Wir haben eingenommen und wir haben ausgegeben, und nun nähert sich die Zeit der Bezahlung! Beschissener Vergleich. Ich rede noch mal mit dem Autor, glaube ich. "  
  
Arwen wusste genau, was er beabsichtigte, und hatte es lange vorausgesehen; dennoch war sie überwältigt von ihrem Schmerz. "Wollt Ihr denn, Herr, vor Eurer Zeit Euer Volk verlassen, das von Eurem Wort lebt?", fragte sie.  
  
"Nein, ich bin ja nicht Gott", antwortete er. "Denn wenn ich nicht jetzt gehe, dann muss ich bald notgedrungen gehen. Und Eldarion, unser Sohn, ist ein Mann, der durchaus reif ist für die Königswürde."  
  
Dann begab sich Aragorn zu dem Haus der Könige in der Stillen Straße und legte sich auf das Bett, dass für ihn bereitet worden war. Dort sagte er Eldarion Lebewohl und gab ihm die geflügelte Krone von Gondor und das Szepter von Arnor in die Hand - alles im Liegen! - und dann verließen ihn alle außer Arwen, und sie stand allein an seinem Bett. Und trotz all ihrer Weisheit und Herkunft konnte sie es nicht unterlassen, ihn anzuflehen, noch eine Weile zu bleiben. Sie war ihrer Tage noch nicht überdrüssig und so erfuhr sie die Bitterkeit der Sterblichkeit, die sie auf sich genommen hatte.  
  
"Frau Undómiel", sagte Aragorn, "die Stunde ist wahrlich schwer, aber das stand schon fest an dem Tag, als wir uns unter den weißen Birken in Elronds Garten trafen, wo sich jetzt niemand ergeht. Und als wir auf dem Berg Cerin Amroth dem Schatten und der Dämmerung entsagten, fanden wir uns mit diesem Schicksal ab. Geht mit Euch selbst zu Rate, Geliebte, und fragt Euch, ob Ihr wirklich wollt, dass ich warte, bis ich erschlaffe und tonnenweise Viagra schlucken muss und unmännlich und einfältig von meinem Thron herunterfalle. Nein, Herrin, ich bin der Letzte der Númenórer und der letzte König der Altvorderenzeit; und mir ist nicht nur eine Lebenspanne gewährt worden, die dreimal so lang ist wie die der Menschen von Mittelerde, sondern auch das Vorrecht, nach meinem Belieben zu gehen und diese Gabe zurückzugeben. Daher will ich jetzt schlafen.  
  
Ich spreche Euch keinen Trost zu, denn es gibt keinen Trost für solchen Schmerz in den Kreisen der Welt. Die letzte Entscheidung liegt vor Euch: zu bereuen und zu den Anfurten zu gehen und die Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsamen Tage mit in den Westen zu nehmen, die dort immerwährend sein wird, aber nie mehr als eine Erinnerung; oder aber das Schicksal der Menschen auf Euch zu nehmen."  
  
"Nein, lieber Herr", sagte sie, "die Entscheidung ist längst getroffen. Jetzt gibt es kein Schiff, das mich dort hinbringen würde, und ich muss in der Tat das Schicksal der Menschen auf mich nehmen, ob ich will oder nicht: den Verlust und die Stille. Doch das sage ich Euch, König der Númenórer, bisher habe ich die Geschichte Eures Volkes und seinen Sturz nicht verstanden. Als mutwillige Narren verachtete ich sie, doch nun endlich habe ich Mitleid mit ihnen. Denn wenn dies wirklich, wie die Eldar sagen, die Gabe des Einen an die Menschen ist, dann ist es bitter, sie zu empfangen."  
  
"So scheint es", sagte er. "Doch lasst nicht zu, dass wir, die wir einst den Schatten und den Ring zurückwiesen, bei der letzten Prüfung unterliegen." Er hielt inne, dacht kurz nach und sagte: "Irgendwie hab ich immer gewusst, dass das mit den Prüfungen Blödsinn ist und schlimm endet..." Doch dann fuhr er fort: "In Kummer müssen wir gehen, aber nicht in Verzweiflung. Schaut! Wir sind nicht für immer an die Kreise der Welt gebunden, und jenseits von ihnen ist mehr als nur Erinnerung. Lebt wohl!"  
  
"Estel! Estel! Ach nein, Aragorn! Aragorn! Der andere Name ist elbenbeschissen.", rief sie, und als sie eben seine Hand nahm und sie küsste, fiel er in Schlaf und dachte sich, wenn ich schon mal mit dem Autor rede, dann kann ich ihm auch gleich sagen, dass ich gefälligst cool sterben will. Das Gepenne geht mir auf den Sack. Da wurde eine große Schönheit in ihm offenbar, so dass die Anmut der Jugend und die Kraft seiner Mannsjahre und die Weisheit und königliche Würde seiner Alters und natürlich Pierre Briece miteinander verschmolzen waren. Und lange lag er dort, ein Abbild der Erhabenheit der Könige der Menschen in nicht verdunkelter Pracht vor dem Bruch der Welt.  
  
Aber Arwen ging hinaus aus dem Haus, und der Glanz ihrer Augen war erloschen weil die Batterie leer war oder der Schalter kaputt, und es schien ihrem Volk, dass sie kalt und grau geworden war wie eine Winternacht, die ohne Sterne anbricht. Dann sagte sie Eldarion und ihren Töchtern Lebewohl und allen, die sie geliebt hatte; und sie verließ die Stadt Minas Tirith und ging in das Land Lórien und lebte dort allein unter den verlassenen Bäumen, bis der Winter kam. Galadriel war dahingeschieden, und auch Celeborn war fortgegangen, und das Land war still.  
  
Dort endlich, als die Mallornblätter fielen, aber der Frühling noch nicht gekommen war, wurde ihr schlumpfenelbenlangweilig und sie legte sich dich zu Ruhe auf Cerin Amroth; und dort ist ihr grünes Grab, bis die Welt sich wandelt, und alle Tage ihres Lebens sind von den nachkommenden Menschen gänzlich vergessen, und elanor und niphredil blühen nicht mehr östlich der See.  
  
Hier endet diese Erzählung, wie sie von Süden zu uns gekommen ist; und nach dem Hinscheiden von Abendstern wird in diesem Buch nichts mehr über die Tage von einst gesagt.  
  
  
  
hihi  
  
Still there? Very good! Do us a favor and review! 


End file.
